


Names

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Virgil doesn't feel good enough for his fae boyfriend, fae roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil doesn't feel good enough for Roman, he can't even build up the courage to give the fae his name. Roman has a different opinion.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this just kept alluding me. I had the idea and just could not get it to work... I settled for this. Hope it's good enough, it was worse so eh

Virgil had been dating the fae prince for three years now. Three years and Virgil had yet to give the prince his name. Roman had given his name to Virgil on their two year anniversary, with a dramatic oath he had dropped to his knees and kissed Virgil's knuckles. He had vowed to remain loyal to Virgil and let his name be proof of that. 

      Now Virgil felt bad. He trusted Roman, he loved Roman, but all his life he had been told to never give out his name to fae. If a fae has your name they can use it to keep you forever and control you. He already planned to be with Roman until his fate string frayed and cut in half. Did it matter if Roman could control him? 

    The answer was no, it didn't matter at all. Roman would not hurt Virgil, the human was sure of it. So why did he experience so much fear of his boyfriend knowing his name? 

     "I'm not good enough for him," Virgil whispered. He was staring into the bathroom mirror, taking in his pale skin and eye bags. Nothing like the beautiful fae Roman could chose. Roman with his royal features and gorgeous butterfly wings. 

      Virgil felt his heart drop thinking about his boyfriend, his perfect boyfriend. Roman should have chosen someone so much better than the puny human. Virgil closed his eyes to block the tears. He had wasted three years of Roman's life. 

       The door opened and Virgil stiffened. The world around him seemed to shift as he opened his eyes. Blurred with tears the world seemed to drain of all color, leaving a bland gray nothingness. Virgil swallowed hard as he waited for Roman to announce his presence, to find Virgil and wrap his arms around his back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

        "Love, I'm home!" Roman called. Virgil didn't answer. A tear dripped from his chin to his hoodie. Footsteps approached the bathroom. "Love?" The question was quiet, as if Virgil was an animal that might startle and never return. "What's wrong?" 

       Genuine concern flooded his boyfriend's voice and guilt washed over Virgil. He buried his face in his hands. He tricked Roman into loving him. Roman deserved so much more than a pathetic human who couldn't even trust the fae. 

        "Oh, come now, dear one, no tears. Whatever is causing you distress can become past matters, if you'll only speak of them to me." 

      Virgil heard the magical tone to Roman's voice, a hypnotic lilt that spoke of centuries of trust. Virgil felt his eyes dry and his mouth move. It was perfect, really, that Roman could always find what was upsetting Virgil. It saved the human from trying to explain himself. 

      "I'm not good enough for you. I can't even give you my name," Virgil admitted. Roman made a choked noise that resembled a broken sob. "I'm sorry!" Virgil cried.

      "I know I wasted your time and you deserve so much better, but I just love you." The salty tears dripping down Virgil's face were falling onto his jacket creating dark spots on the black fabric. 

       "Love," Roman began, his words higher pitched, than Virgil had ever heard, and filled with uncertainty. "Love, I had no idea you were upset over this. You are so much more worthy of my time than others I have come across. Man or woman, human or fae, none of them could ever compare to you." Roman reached out to lightly caress Virgil's cheek, the way he had done so many times before. 

        "And your name," Roman let a soft giggle out, adding humor to the ridiculous prospect that Roman was upset over a name. "Your name is Love, Darling, Anxiety, Jack Smellington," Roman paused when Virgil actually laughed, taking in his laugh lines and natural eye bruising. Taking in his perfection. "Your name is of no importance to me. I didn't fall in love with a name, I didn't fall in love with controlling you. If you never tell me a name then I will lay forever with you, Love." 

   Virgil shyly buried his head in Roman's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Roman, I love you." Roman instantly picked Virgil up so he was cradled in the stronger man's arms. He carried him into the bedroom and it took mere moments for them to wrap around each other in the way that had become so comfortingly familiar over the years. 

    "I love you, I always will," the words were spoken softly, mouths close together, waiting for the words to be through with to mold together.

      Roman couldn't imagine a life without his love.


End file.
